Perman The Series Fanfiction - 1st - Assassins From Another Galaxy
by Michael Poris
Summary: Mitsuo is hunting by Assassin from another Galaxy, Birdman and the rest of Perman must protect him from this Bounty Hunter,and Pako must decide that she will revealed her feeling to Mitsuo or not because it's now or never to do it will she succeed or she will lost him forever?


AuthorNote: Please Call Me "PPMCCS" I really want to accomplish my life task and one of them is write the fiction! It took me awhile to wrote are alot of my project but I start to upload this one as my first fiction on thank you for reading and enjoy.

Disclaimer : I didn't own Perman

* * *

 **Perman And The Assassin From Another Galaxy**

Chapter 1 : Okami and Mitsuo's Day Dream

 _Far Far Away in another Galaxy_

 _Bird Planet News_

 _Reporter:_ _"_ _This Morning the mayor of Bird Planet got assassinated in his house the GPD (Galactic Police Department), Galaxy Investigation Group_ _–_ _Justice Protector or GIGJ arrive on scene and confirm that mayor have been murder by Okami The Maniac Killer who escape GIGJ jails 7 times and assassinate over 100 important person throughout the universe and have been hunt down by GPD, GIG since the last escape for the decade now so this is the interview from the leader of GIG._ _"_ _The screen cut to the man with black jacket and speak microphone-like to the crowd of reporter from every universe as possible the leader of GIG clear his throat before began his speech._

" _We_ _have been hunting this man for decade now but we cannot get to him by just what we have now, so we have great award for the information to lead to the apprehension of this Armed and Dangerous Maniac with Bloody Hand and Black Heart that can do everything even betray his own for money._ _"_

 _Each reporters start to write their own notebook about the information before some reporter start to ask the question._

" _So what_ _'_ _s the suspect name sir, and what_ _'_ _s information about the assassin lookalike and weapons he used sir?_ _"_

" _We investigate from each of his former boss and have been confirmed that he_ _call himself: Okami and we confirm that the he is tall, black hair, black eye, have a flat nose and have injury on right leg and left arm and we_ _'_ _re discover that he_ _'_ _s weak in cold and the rumors about he_ _'_ _s good at disguise we still unconfirmed but he_ _'_ _s armed with different type of dangerous gun and armed vehicle that_ _'_ _s all we can revealed for now._ _"_

 _Suddenly the phone-like rang from the man who line behind the leader of GIG then he step closer to his boss and whisper to his boss ears that he step back to his line._

" _Alright, the last thing we going to revealed_ _,_ _we have known his new target_ _"_

 _Every camera man talk to his reporter and start to whisper each other in shock but then they_ _'_ _re all asked the same question._

" _Who is it sir?_ _"_

" _This cannot we revealed as this is top secret of our investigation information sorry but we cannot revealed this_ _."_

 _After end his final sentence he_ _'_ _s step down from interview and look at all the men they_ _'_ _re know what to do before they are press the button on the wrist and all of them disappear as news reporter disappoint and got drag down one by one from GPD officers._

 **At Earth**

Mitsuo and his Copy-Robot watching Miss Sumire Show as they watching Sumire live as Moderator and interview the other star.

"So, this is it for Miss Sumire Show and please sticks around on the episode, Have a nice day everybody, Bye." Miss Sumire waving her hand before TV cut to commercial.

"Wow! Her sound is so sweet" Mitsuo speak while he's look at the screen and the heart start to fly around him.

Copy-Robot sigh then he's notice that someone coming from balcony he's turn back and see Pako, Booby and Payan outside he's then notice at today Birdman is going to pay a visit so he get up and let them in and they notice that No.1 is still day-dream Pako then send her friends a signal that she will take care of this.

"Sumire- san~~~" Mitsuo day dream still continue.

 _(Day)Dreamworld_

" _Perman you are so sweet._ _"_ _Sumire says to Mitsuo as Perman._

" _N-Not Really Miss Sumire but you_ _'_ _re the cutest_ _than everyone that I ever met_ _"_ _Mitsuo blushing while praising his girl._

" _Oh! Perman you_ _'_ _re sweetest can you give me a peck on my cheek please._ _"_ _Sumire blush too much almost can_ _'_ _t looking at Perman anymore while Perman temperature reach to his top it_ _'_ _s hot almost if anybody crack an egg on him it_ _'_ _s can be cook right now!._

" _Rea-Really Miss Sumire I think it_ _'_ _s not gentle_ _"_

" _If I let you do it I think its gentle_ _"_ _Sumire look at Perman again before she_ _'_ _s turn her face and she_ _'_ _s pointing a her cheeks._

 _Perman now beyond blush and shy he_ _'_ _s like the error and overheat computer now but he_ _'_ _s strying to get his brain under control and turn around to see Sumire is shuddering while her eye closing both of them having heart beating so fast they can almost hear each other heartbeat from outside then Perman make up his mind then speak to himself_

" _Here_ _'_ _s goes Nothing!_ _"_

 **Back To the Real World**

The whole room were stunted as what they saw in front of them even Birdman who step inside and try to ask what happens as he looking at the point where everyone in the room looking to. It's Mitsuo and Pako but Pako is being kiss to the cheek and she's stunting and shocking after she's try to get around the boy and knocking him up but end as she's being kiss in the cheek. The Boy is still living in the Daydream without waking up. As he waking he's notice that his nose is at someone cheek as he's opens his eye and witness the red mask but before he's even reaction to dash back the hand of anger come out before him.

"SLAP!"

Mitsuo got slapped to the face and knock the wall behind him and gone out cold on the bed.

"Stupid,Stupid,Stupid You die No.1!" Pako get up and get to Mitsuo but she's got strain by everyone including Birdman.

"Pako, Calm Down he doesn't mean it." Payan try to calm her down.

"He's not really mean it Pako calm down" Mitsuo's Copy Robot try to help as good as he could but result still the same.

"Jig Jig Jig Jeak" Booby tries to wake Mitsuo up but he's out cold so it's useless so he's looking at Birdman who's the last one who recover from the stunting.

"Jig Jig Jeak Jig."

"What? Do something what I'll do?" Birdman shudder because he's know that fury that woman have when they're like this they're worse than any man nightmare.

"Jig Jig Jeak Jeak Jeak" Booby us his hand language and make a gun finger and point at Pako. Birdman still hesitate but with the scream from Payan and Mitsuo Copy-Robot that they can't hold any longer Birdman make up his mind pull out his gun and select to the different mode of gun and shot Pako and she's become unconscious.

"B-Birdman what did you do to her? You kill her?" Copy-Robot asked with terrifies voice.

"No, she's just unconscious. Sorry for not helping you because I'm shocking but for the reason that I call everyone here… I thought I going to announce this news to everyone at once but I think you should tell those two later when they wake up." Birdman then point at the two who both unconscious the boy sleep leaning and sitting on the bed while the girl sleep on the floor.

"I think they're not comfortable I'll…"

"I think you should make Mitsuo sleeps on the floor and Pako sleep on the bed don't you think?" Birdman interrupt Payan and give an advice everyone look at each other before nod then Payan check on Mitsuo and carry him out of the bed so as Booby and Copy-Robot and Booby carry Pako to the bed after they are finish they're all sit on the floor and they're all looking at black mask man who sit on the chair and looking at all of them.

"So, the reason that I call all of you here because I have something to I need to tell you, **Very Important**." He says as he stern his voice at the last two. Birdman look at all of his soldier they're all excited even Booby biting his finger and Payan almost shudder now even Mitsuo Copy-Robot almost pee himself and wait for the continue of Birdman.

Birdman clears his throat once again with his posing stand then speaks happily.

"My daughter got 1st Place in Bird Planet School Test! HA HA HA"

All of them collapse to the floor.

"What? Birdman you call us here to tell us about your daughter?" Copy-Robot asked disappoints.

"Actually, You have a daughter?" Payan asked little excite and disappoint.

"Yes, I am she's my angel, my one and only daughter, she's her mother face and got my talent~~~~~~." Birdman continues to daydream his daughter but Booby and Payan think that this is the waste of time.

"So, Birdman if that's all I think I'll…"

"Wait! I'm just kidding I really got a news for you" Birdman interrupt Payan that stand up and about to pull balcony door as same as Booby that stand up and prepare to leave.

"Well please make it quick Birdman, because I doesn't want my Copy-Robot to work hard alone, and you know that I'm from Osaka it's take time to get back there Birdman."

"Jig Jig Jee" Booby agree.

"Brace yourself then."

Birdman swallow the saliva then start to tell story from start to the end after the story the whole room is froze and silent.

Booby start to weeping and crying, Mitsuo 's Copy-Robot try to calm him down but even him he's still scare about this.

"So, I-Is it confirm? Maybe it's mean you or all of us but I don't think it's him." Payan start asked terrified.

"The intelligent never lie and it's confirmed" Birdman clear his throat.

"He's coming for him." Birdman return to his stern voice and all of them looking at Mitsuo who still sleep on the floor.

"I have to get back to Bird Planet I'll get back as soon as possible and remember…" walk out to the balcony and jump on his UFO.

"Do not keep your eye out of No.1, if he's on any mission or what soever, I'll be another eye who's watching him…see you then." Birdman's UFO then disappears.

Booby, Payan and Copy-Robot then look at each other. Booby still crying and Payan and Copy-Robot don't know what to do because this is shocked news.

"Y-You think we should tell this to Mitsuo-kun?" Copy-Robot asked concern.

"Not Now, I think we should tell him tomorrow because I don't think they're both not going to…"

Payan and Mitsuo then turn around when they notice they heard a yawn. Mitsuo getting up and still little drunk half-conscious and when he's standing up Copy-Robot and Booby help him by wrap his arm around his head and try to take him to the chair they're finally did it. It takes almost 20 minutes before Mitsuo can fully regain his conscious and Booby bring him a water to cleaning the face and drink it.

"So, Where's Birdman? We're conference today isn't it?" Mitsuo asked.

"It is and it's done. He's gone…when you're unconscious." Payan answered.

Mitsuo starts to imagine Birdman speak to him as he's pointing his gun to him "you're not report yourself you must take the judgment of heaven!" as he shooting his ray gun to him and turn into a goat.

"No,No,No,No he's going to kill me please help me Payan" he's scream and rush and hug Payan leg.

"No, he's see you got knock out by Pako and she's try to finish you but Birdman help us by knock her down by his gun and we got the mission to tell you the Birdman news." Payan tell his (don't deserve to call) leader but then Mitsuo realize he's missing something.

"Where's Pako?"

"She's here on your bed" Payan said as he point at the girl that sleep on his bed but Payan know that Mitsuo still aware of her.

"Don't Worry, We'll protect you." Mitsuo sigh then put his hand out of Payan leg.

"And don't worry Pako is not the one that going to kill you…"

Mitsuo notice that he's say "she's not the one that going to kill him"

"What do you mean?"

Payan looking at Booby and Copy-Robot they're both nod so Payan decide to tell the truth.

"No.1, you have a bounty on your head and somebody is coming to get it." Mitsuo froze in place as Copy-Robot and Booby look down and almost mournful.


End file.
